


Hermes und Ares

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Series: Was sie uns genommen haben... [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: London, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musik, Tanz und Kurzweil sind eine Seite, wenn Lord und Lady Hamilton zu einem Ball einladen. Die andere Seite sind gestohlene Minuten in einem dunklen Arbeitszimmer, geflüsterte Zärtlichkeiten und heimliche Hingabe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermes und Ares

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff just fluff aus den guten Londoner Zeiten. Wir brauchten Zucker nach dem Ende von My truest love.

* * *

 

Miranda drehte sich anmutig und legte ihre Hand dann wieder in Thomas' Hand, der sie zum Takt der Musik weiter führte.

„Weißt du, Thomas, du bist ohne Zweifel ein ausgezeichneter Tänzer, aber ein bisschen mehr Aufmerksamkeit deiner Frau gegenüber wäre äußerst charmant.“

„Wie kommst du nur auf den Gedanken, dass ich dir nicht jede dir zustehende Aufmerksamkeit schenke?“, fragte Thomas unschuldig, während sie sich umeinander drehten.

„Weil, mein geliebter Gemahl, dein Blick öfter in der Ecke dort drüben auf einem gutaussehenden Lieutenant ruht, als auf mir.“ Miranda zwinkerte ihm zu.

Thomas grinste verlegen und wirkte für einen Moment wie ein ertappter Schuljunge, bis sein Blick wieder in die Ecke hinüber irrte, wo James neben Lady Monmouth und Lady Ashe stand und geduldig ihre endlosen Litaneien über die Londoner Affären und Skandale über sich ergehen ließ. Kurz glitten seine Augen zur Seite und als er Thomas' Blick bemerkte, lächelte er kaum merklich, ehe er sich brav wieder seinen Gesprächspartnerinnen zuwandte.

Thomas lächelte ebenfalls, dann wandte er sich wieder Miranda zu. „Es tut mir Leid“, sagte er zerknirscht, „aber er-...“

„Jaja, ich weiß.“ Miranda winkte ab. „Und ich bin einfach nur neidisch, ich gebe es ja zu.“ Sie drehte sich erneut um sich selbst, dann beugte sie sich näher zu Thomas. „Was hältst du davon, dass der gute Viscount Edgecomb ohne seine Frau erschienen ist?“

Thomas sah zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann am Rande der Tanzfläche hinüber und grinste spöttisch. „Dass die gesellschaftliche Konvention von mir verlangen würde, ihn zu fordern, weil er meiner Frau solche Blicke zuwirft.“

Miranda kicherte. „Das dachte ich auch. Und er ist sehr attraktiv, oder nicht?“

„Allerdings. Nicht so attraktiv wie gewisse andere Männer-...“

„Thomas!“ Miranda gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie furchtbar selbstgefällig du sein kannst, wenn du verliebt bist!“

Thomas hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Hand. „Verzeih, mein Herz. Ich werde damit aufhören.“

„Lieber nicht, denn dann müsste ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen machen, dass du an deiner Glücksseligkeit erstickst.“ Mirandas Mundwinkel zuckten.

Thomas lächelte und als sie das nächste Mal aufeinander zutraten, flüsterte er verschwörerisch: „Man munkelt, die werte Viscountess Edgecomb sei in letzter Zeit häufig auf dem Lande. Bei Lord Patton.“

„Schockierend.“ Mirandas Augen funkelten vergnügt. „Wenn das so ist, halt dich doch bitte in den nächsten Stunden von meinem Salon oben fern, ja? Vielleicht braucht er ja ein wenig Trost.“

Thomas lachte und verneigte sich zu den letzten Klängen der Musik tief vor ihr. „Deine mitfühlende Ader lässt meine Liebe zu dir jedes Mal wieder in luftige Höhen steigen, Darling.“

„Vielen Dank.“ Miranda knickste graziös und ließ sich von ihm von der Tanzfläche führen. „Dann entschuldige mich bitte, ich werde weiter die gute Gastgeberin spielen. Vielleicht möchtest du ja stattdessen James erretten, seine höfliche Haltung scheint nach einer Stunde doch langsam in Auflösung begriffen. Und wir wollen doch, dass sich all unsere Gäste wohlfühlen.“ Sie entzog ihm grinsend ihre Hand und schwebte zu Viscount Edgecomb hinüber.

Thomas sah ihr schmunzelnd nach, dann tat er brav, wie ihm geheißen, und trat zu der Gruppe um James.

„Lady Monmouth, Lady Ashe“, grüßte er die Damen mit einer galanten Verneigung, „ich bedaure, aber ich muss Ihnen Lieutenant McGraw für einen Moment entführen.“

„Nur unter Protest“, meinte Lady Monmouth und schlug ihm spielerisch mit dem Fächer auf den Arm.

„Es ist nicht besonders zuvorkommend, uns seiner reizenden Gesellschaft zu berauben“, stimmte Lady Ashe ihrer Freundin zu.

„Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, meine Damen. Er wird sich ohne Zweifel nach Ihnen zurücksehnen, wenn ich ihn gleich mit ennuyanten politischen Details langweile. Ich verspreche, ich bringe ihn sobald wie möglich zurück.“

„Wir nehmen Euch beim Wort, Mylord“, erwiderte Lady Monmouth und schenkte James ihr reizendstes Lächeln. „Bis dann also, Lieutenant McGraw.“

„Es war mir eine Ehre, Myladies“, verabschiedete James sich höflich, ehe er Thomas nachfolgte. „Ich danke dir“, flüsterte er.

„Ich versichere dir, mein Eingreifen war ganz und gar eigennützig“, antwortete Thomas grinsend und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. „Sie schauen uns nach. Ich fürchte, ich muss dich wirklich in mein Arbeitszimmer entführen, um die Scharade aufrecht zu erhalten.“ Er zwinkerte James zu und verließ den Saal. Je weiter sie sich vom Ballsaal entfernten, desto weniger wurden die Gäste, und die Zimmerflucht vor Thomas' Arbeitszimmer war dunkel und verlassen.

Als sie das leere Zimmer betraten, ging Thomas rasch zum Schreibtisch und stöberte in der obersten Schublade, bis er eine Packung Streichhölzer gefunden hatte. Im nächsten Moment erleuchtete eine einzelne Kerze das Zimmer. Thomas nickte zufrieden, dann ging er zurück zur Tür, legte den Riegel vor und drehte sich schließlich zu James herum.

„Hier sind wir also.“

James lächelte amüsiert. „Äußerst eloquent. War es das, was du mir sagen wolltest?“

„Unter anderem.“ Thomas trat zu ihm und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „Ich dachte auch noch an andere langweilige Dinge wie: Du siehst wunderschön aus und ich will dich schon den ganzen Abend küssen.“

James' Lächeln vertiefte sich und er reckte sich ein wenig. „Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Mylord“, hauchte er und küsste ihn sanft. Thomas' Hand legte sich in seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher. James nahm ihn in den Arm und vertiefte den Kuss, von einem leisen Seufzen begleitet, und die Zärtlichkeit wich rasch einer hitzigen Leidenschaft. Irgendwann stieß James an den Schreibtisch und Thomas drängte sich enger an ihn, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, bis James sich schließlich schweratmend von ihm löste.

„Du bist hart“, flüsterte Thomas heiser und rieb sich leicht an James, was dieser mit einem verhaltenen Stöhnen quittierte.

„Ist das ein Wunder?“, entgegnete er wispernd. „Ich kann seit drei Tagen an nichts anderes denken als an dich, Thomas. An uns, in meinem Zimmer...“ Er presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Thomas nickte. Vor drei Tagen hatten sie das erste Mal ihrem Verlangen nacheinander nachgegeben, das seit dem Kuss unaufhörlich in ihnen brodelte. Bilder flackerten in Thomas' Kopf auf, Erinnerungen an James' nackten Körper, sein Stöhnen, ihre glühenden Küsse... „Ich denke auch an nichts anderes.“ Thomas lehnte seine Stirn gegen die von James, während seine Hand an den Bund von James' Hose wanderte. „Darf ich...?“

James schloss gequält die Augen. „Gott, ja, Thomas, ja... Aber...“, er hielt seine Hand fest, „...glaubst du, das ist eine gute Idee? Hier? Jetzt? Das Haus ist voller Leute...“

„Die alle im anderen Flügel sind. Niemand ist hier, James, nur du und ich. Obendrein ist die Tür verriegelt.“ Thomas grinste spitzbübisch, während das Blau seiner Augen sich lustvoll verdunkelte. „Du solltest nur nicht zu laut sein“, flüsterte er, dann kniete er mit einem verheißungsvollen Lächeln vor ihm nieder.

James sah ihm fassungslos dabei zu. „Was tust du?“, fragte er schwach.

Thomas lachte leise. „Was glaubst du, was ich tue?“, fragte er und schaute lauernd zu James auf, als er den ersten Knopf seiner Hose öffnete.

James erbebte, als er den rauen, verlangenden Ton seiner Stimme hörte. Thomas öffnete einen weiteren Knopf und beugte sich dann vor, um die freigewordene, heiße Haut zu küssen. Sein Mund folgte seinen Fingern, küsste sich die ganze Länge von James' pochender Erektion hinunter, und obwohl die Berührungen nur zart waren, musste sich James haltsuchend an die Schreibtischkante klammern, so sehr erregte ihn dieser Anblick und Thomas' unverhohlenes Vergnügen daran, ihm so zu Diensten zu sein. Als Thomas alle Knöpfe geöffnet hatte, zog er die Hose ein wenig nach unten und vergrub seine Nase in dem krausen, rostroten Haar zwischen James' Beinen. Seine Finger gruben sich in James' Oberschenkel, als er einatmete, den Geruch nach Lust und Verlangen, nach James, pur und unverfälscht. Er stöhnte leise, strich mit seiner Nase sanft über James' Penis, und James beobachtete ihn atemlos dabei. Er schauderte, als er Thomas' heißen Atem spürte, während er seinen Duft, die Quintessenz seiner Erregung, in sich aufnahm, und ihm wurde klar, dass nichts, was er je erlebt hat, kein Kuss, kein Sex, je intimer gewesen war, als dieser Moment hier, mit Thomas.

„Thomas“, wisperte er schwankend und Thomas sah aus glänzenden Augen zu ihm auf.

„Du riechst so gut, James“, flüsterte er, „und du bist so unglaublich schön.“

Thomas' Perücke lag bereits irgendwo auf dem Boden und so konnte James seine Finger in Thomas' feinem, blondem Haar vergraben, unfähig, auch nur ein Wort zu erwidern, das der Intimität dieser Situation angemessen wäre. Seine Finger, sein ganzer Körper, zitterten vor Lust und Thomas lächelte und beugte sich wieder vor. Er nahm James' Erektion in die Hand und rieb sie leicht, während er mit seiner Zunge aufreizend über die empfindliche Eichel leckte. James keuchte auf und als Thomas ihn schließlich in den Mund nahm und ihn zwischen Zunge und Gaumen massierte, musste er sein lautes Stöhnen in seinem Ärmel ersticken. Einen kurzen Moment machte Thomas weiter, umspielte ihn mit seiner Zunge und reizte ihn zu unkontrollierten, kehligen Lauten, dann nahm er ihn noch tiefer in sich auf und fand einen stetigen, fordernden Rhythmus, der James schnell an den Rand jeder Beherrschung brachte.

„Gott, Thomas“, stöhnte er verhalten, wie berauscht von Thomas' Zunge, der Enge seiner Kehle und dem gedämpften Seufzen, das Thomas' eigene Erregung offenbarte und diese Erfahrung so sehr von allem unterschied, die er bis jetzt mit irgendwelchen Huren gemacht hatte.

Seine Finger krallten sich in das Holz des Schreibtisches, dankbar für den Halt, während die Hitze in seinem Unterleib zu pulsieren begann. Er spürte seinen Höhepunkt unwiderruflich herannahen.

„Thomas“, murmelte er drängend und wollte ihn von sich wegdrücken, doch Thomas hielt ihn fest, presste seine Erektion noch enger an seinen Gaumen, und James warf keuchend den Kopf in den Nacken und kam mit einer Gewalt in seinen Mund, die ihn erschreckte.

Thomas verharrte kurz, dann entließ er ihn langsam, leckte noch ein letztes Mal mit seiner Zunge über die gesamte Länge, dann lehnte er seine Stirn an James' Bauch und holte zitternd Luft.

„Thomas?“ James war zutiefst verunsichert.

Thomas hob den Kopf und sah zu ihm hoch. „Das war wunderbar, James“, flüsterte er.

James sank vor ihm auf die Knie, als Erleichterung und Ermattung gleichermaßen ihren Tribut zollten. Er nahm Thomas' Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, doch bevor er ihn küssen konnte, wich Thomas ein wenig vor ihm zurück.

„Du musst das nicht tun“, sagte er leise.

„Ich will es“, wisperte James, „ich will es.“

Und er presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, fuhr sofort mit seiner Zunge in Thomas' Mund, gierig danach, sich selbst zu kosten, sie beide zusammen zu kosten, und er seufzte erregt, als Thomas ihm entgegen kam, ihn teilhaben ließ an diesem überwältigenden Geschmack.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er gegen seine Lippen, dann küsste er ihn erneut, doch Thomas begegnete ihm dieses Mal langsamer, behutsamer, bis die Erregung zum Teil abgeklungen war und sie in einem sanften, hingebungsvollen Kuss zurückließ.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, erwiderte Thomas schließlich, als sie sich trennten. „Und ich wünschte, wir könnten hier bleiben, aber wir werden zurück erwartet. Gib mir nur einen Moment.“ Er nickte zu der Beule, die sich unter seiner Hose abzeichnete und grinste schief.

„Soll ich...?“, fragte James zögernd.

Thomas nahm seine Hand und küsste zärtlich seine Handfläche. „Ein anderes Mal, wenn wir mehr Zeit haben.“

James nickte, dann schloss er seine Hose und erhob sich. Er ging zum Schrank hinüber und kam mit einer Flasche Brandy und zwei Gläsern zurück, mit denen er sich neben Thomas auf den Boden setzte und ihnen beiden eingoss. Er reichte Thomas ein Glas und sie stießen wortlos an. James lehnte sich zurück und genoss den erlesenen Alkohol, der seine Kehle hinabrann. Wie in allem war auch Thomas' Geschmack in Sachen Speisen und Getränke exquisit. James hatte niemals in seinem Leben solche Gaumenfreuden erlebt wie in diesem Haus.

„Ich werde es nie verstehen“, murmelte er.

„Was genau?“, fragte Thomas aufmerksam.

„Du umgibst dich mit den schönsten und erlesensten Dingen, deine Bücher, deine Kunst, deine Küche, deine Garderobe... alles ist vollkommen, ebenso wie du vollkommen bist. Was siehst du nur in mir?“

„Alles, was du nicht siehst, scheint mir“, erwiderte Thomas mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Deine Klugheit, deine Belesenheit, deine Schönheit... Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie sehr du unter all den ach so hochwohlgeborenen Menschen dort draußen herausstichst.“

James wandte verlegen den Blick ab. „Ich kann es mir sehr gut vorstellen.“

Thomas schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Was ist es nur, was dich so gering von dir denken lässt? All diese Menschen wurden in unermesslichen Reichtum und Einfluss hineingeboren und doch übertriffst du sie alle an Bildung und Klugheit. Du machst dich zu klein, James. Ich wünschte, ich könnte vor diese Tür treten und vor aller Welt damit angeben, dass ein Mann wie du mich liebt. Mich gar vollkommen nennt.“ Thomas errötete leicht und nahm rasch noch einen Schluck.

Jetzt war es an James, zärtlich zu lächeln. „Du bist es, ohne Zweifel.“

„Vor einigen Monaten hättest du eher die Worte naiv, überheblich und selbstgerecht benutzt.“

„Fest entschlossen, vermögend, intelligent“, berichtige James ihn.

„Wie bitte?“

„Das habe ich gegenüber Hennessey gesagt.“ James blickte versonnen vor sich hin. „Ich glaube, mir ist zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, dass ich dich schön finde, als ich dich in deinem Salon die Rede über die Sklavenfrage habe halten sehen. Schönheit, die ich bis jetzt selten in Männern gesehen habe. Du hast dich so in Rage geredet, dass selbst die eingefleischten Sklavenhalter es nicht gewagt haben, dir zu widersprechen. Deine Begeisterung, wenn du deine Überzeugungen vertrittst, scheint aus dir zu leuchten. Du bist niemals so schön wie in solchen Momenten.“

Thomas starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Dann beugte er sich rasch vor und küsste James mit einer solchen Heftigkeit, dass dieser kurz davor war, aller Unvernunft zum Trotz kurzen Prozess mit Thomas' Kleidung zu machen und ihn hier auf dem Fußboden zu nehmen.

Atemlos löste sich Thomas schließlich von ihm. „Tut mir Leid“, flüsterte er, „ich wollte nicht so die Beherrschung verlieren, aber was du da gesagt hast... Mein Gott, James, mir hat noch niemals jemand eine schönere Liebeserklärung gemacht. Ich weiß immer noch nicht...“, Thomas schüttelte hilflos den Kopf, „... mir fehlen immer noch die Worte.“ Zärtlich strich er mit dem Daumen über James' Wange. „Ich danke dir.“

James sah ihn verwundert an. „Ist es tatsächlich möglich, dass du dir deiner Wirkung auf Menschen gar nicht bewusst bist?“

„Vielleicht bin ich mir vor allem der Wirkung, die ich auf dich habe und früher hatte, nicht bewusst. Und vielleicht es diese Wirkung, an der mir am meisten liegt.“ Thomas lächelte verlegen, dann räusperte er sich und wechselte das Thema: „Lady Monmouth würde mir in Bezug auf deine zahllosen positiven Eigenschaften und deine herausragende Ausstrahlung übrigens ohne Zweifel recht geben.“

„Lady Monmouth?“, fragte James überrascht.

„Ihre Blicke sprechen jedenfalls nicht davon, dass sie dich in irgendeiner Form für gering hält. Ganz im Gegenteil. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, wirst du dich am Ende des Abends in ihrer Kutsche wiederfinden.“ Thomas grinste.

„Sie ist verheiratet“, protestierte James schwach.

Thomas lachte, dann beugte er sich zu James und ließ seine Zunge kurz in seinen Mund eintauchen. „Nun, das bin ich auch“, flüsterte er, „und du weißt sehr gut, wen du dort auf meiner Zunge schmeckst. Was sollte das also beweisen?“

„Dass die englische Aristokratie bis ins Mark verdorben ist?“, bot James spöttisch an.

„Oh ja“, sagte Thomas dunkel und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe, „zutiefst verdorben. Nichts als Sünde, wohin man schaut. Heuchler, Betrüger, Ausbeuter. Im Vergleich dazu wird Gott uns unsere Wollust verzeihen, ist sie doch aus ehrlicher Liebe und Leidenschaft geboren.“

James lächelte. „Es scheint mir, wenn ich nicht aufpasse, werde ich mich am Ende des Abends in Eurer Kutsche wiederfinden, Mylord.“

„Gott, führe mich nicht in Versuchung, James“, murmelte Thomas gegen seine Lippen, „insbesondere, da meine werte Gemahlin eindeutig andere Pläne für den Abend hat und mich dementsprechend nicht vermissen dürfte.“

James runzelte die Stirn. „Welche anderen Pläne?“

„Viscount Edgecomb“, antwortete Thomas augenzwinkernd.

„Stört es dich nicht?“

Thomas ließ einen vielsagenden Blick über sie beide schweifen. „Wer ohne Sünde ist, werfe den ersten Stein, mein Liebster.“

„Ich meine, das Gerede der Leute, die Gerüchte...“

„Nein“, antwortete Thomas einfach und erhob sich schwungvoll, „es macht mir nichts aus, dass man mich für zu schwach hält, um meine Frau im Zaum zu halten, oder dass man seine Sorge über meine Manneskraft kund tut, wenn meine Frau ihr Vergnügen in anderen Betten sucht, wenn es das ist, was du meinst. Mirandas Glück ist mir zu kostbar. Und die Beurteilung meiner Manneskraft überlasse ich denen, die es am besten wissen.“ Sein anzüglicher Blick ließ James erröten.

Er kam ebenfalls auf die Beine. „Und wenn...“ Er machte eine hilflose Geste.

„... sie irgendwann ein Kind erwarten sollte?“, fragte Thomas. „Dann werde ich es mit Freude als mein Fleisch und Blut großziehen.“ Er musterte James, dann trat er zu ihm und streichelte seinen Arm. „Dich stört das Gerede, nicht wahr?“

James wich seinem wissenden Blick verlegen aus. „Ich möchte nicht, dass die Leute abfällig über euch reden. Es macht mich wütend, wenn ich Zeuge davon werde, wie sie über dich denken. Über euch beide.“

„Mein Beschützer“, sagte Thomas liebevoll. „Glaube nicht, dass ich es nicht auch bevorzugen würde, wenn sie besser von meiner Frau reden würden. Aber ich habe gelernt, sie zu ignorieren, und ich kann dir nur raten, es auch zu tun.“ Er beugte sich zu James' Ohr. „So sehr dein Beschützerinstinkt auch das Bedürfnis in mir weckt, dich um den Verstand zu küssen, Geliebter, aber ich fürchte, wir müssen zurück.“

„So vernünftig, Mylord? Wie ungewohnt.“ James' Augen funkelten herausfordernd.

Thomas schüttelte in gespielter Verzweiflung den Kopf. „Ich gebe mir die größte Mühe, deinem Wunsch nach Diskretion nachzukommen, und werde dann ausgerechnet von dir sabotiert.“

„Diskretion bedeutet bei dir also, mich von einer Gesellschaft in dein Arbeitszimmer zu entführen, um mich dann auf durchtriebenste Art und Weise zu verführen?“, erkundigte sich James.

„Es hat dir also nicht gefallen?“, fragte Thomas mokant.

James zog ihn in seine Arme und stahl ihm einen schnellen Kuss. „Ganz im Gegenteil“, flüsterte er.

„Ich soll dich wieder in mein Arbeitszimmer entführen und dich auf durchtriebenste Art und Weise verführen?“

„Ich bitte demütigst darum, Mylord.“

„Morgen?“

„Morgen?“, fragte James zögernd. „Was ist mit dem Treffen mit Lord Ashe?“

„Mir wird eine Ausrede einfallen.“

„Wäre es klug?“

Thomas löste sich ein wenig von ihm und suchte unsicher seinen Blick. „Willst du nicht? Es ist nur...“, Thomas räusperte sich verlegen, „... die Vorstellung, noch einmal drei Tage zu warten, bis wir wieder allein sein können, bringt mich fast um den Verstand.“

James drückte seine Hand. „Mich auch.“

Thomas lächelte befreit. „Morgen also? Ich komme zu dir?“

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten.“ James lächelte ebenfalls und küsste ihn ein letztes Mal, ehe er einen Schritt zurück trat und begann, seine Sachen glatt zu streichen.

Thomas bückte sich nach seiner Perücke und setzte sie wieder auf, dann ordnete auch er seine Kleidung. Als James zu ihm herüber kam, strich er ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und nickte zufrieden.

„Ganz der ehrenhafte Lieutenant, der die Frauen ob seiner vornehmen Zurückhaltung in den Wahnsinn treibt.“

„Gegen die Überzeugungskraft und ausgefeilte Rhetorik des Hausherren kommt wohl keine von ihnen an“, sagte James lächelnd und wandte sich zur Tür. „Wollen wir?“

„James?“

James drehte den Kopf. „Ja?“

In Thomas' Augen war plötzlich eine seltsame Anspannung zu lesen. „Habe ich das getan?“

James sah ihn verständnislos an. „Hast du was getan?“

Thomas begann unruhig an seinem Siegelring zu drehen. „Ich meine... mache ich das? Dich hierzu überreden?“

„Was meinst du?“

„Ich weiß, dass ich gut mit Worten bin. Ich verbringe meine Tage damit, Leute von Ideen und Taten zu überzeugen, die ihrem Weltbild zuwider laufen.“ Thomas sah kurz zu James, dann irrte sein Blick zur Seite. „Habe ich das mit dir getan?“, fragte er leise. „Habe ich dich dazu überredet, mit mir zu schlafen, entgegen deiner Moral und deinem Willen?“

„Wie kommst du nur darauf?“, fragte James fassungslos.

„Du hattest Zweifel, hast sie vermutlich immer noch, und ich habe meine Rücksicht hinter mein Begehren zurückgestellt. Ich hätte das nicht-...“

James' Lippen auf den seinen unterbrachen ihn. Er küsste ihn lang und hingebungsvoll, dann löste er sich von ihm. „Was wolltest du sagen?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, murmelte Thomas mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Gut. Ich liebe dich, ohne Zweifel.“

„Ohne Zweifel?“

„Ohne Zweifel.“

Thomas lächelte. „Ich liebe dich.“

„Sollen wir zurückgehen?“

„Ja.“

James bot ihm lächelnd seinen Arm und Thomas hakte sich bei ihm ein. Gemeinsam wanderten sie durch die dunklen Flure zurück zum Festsaal.

„Auf morgen, mein Liebster“, sagte Thomas schließlich und löste sich von ihm.

James behielt seine Hand noch kurz in der seinen, streichelte zärtlich den Handrücken, dann ließ er ihn los und straffte sich. Grelles Licht und lauter Trubel empfingen sie nach der gedämpften Stille des Arbeitszimmers.

„Hier bringe ich ihn zurück, meine Damen“, sagte Thomas und nickte zu James hinüber.

„Es ist geradezu sträflich, dass Ihr ihn auch an Festtagen nicht mit Politik verschont“, meinte Lady Monmouth tadelnd.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr habt euch in der Zwischenzeit nicht gelangweilt.“

„Ganz und gar nicht“, antwortete Lady Ashe. „Miranda hat uns Thornhills neuestes Gemälde gezeigt. Es ist wunderbar!“

„Das ist wahr“, stimmte Thomas zu. „Miranda fördert ihn schon seit ein paar Jahren.“

„Ihr Auge für die Kunst ist unübertroffen. Sie hat mir versprochen, ein gutes Wort bei Thornhill für mich einzulegen. Wirklich und wahrhaftig, ich vergöttere Eure Frau, Mylord.“

„Nun, dann sind wir schon zu zweit“, meinte Thomas lächelnd.

„Leider wird er erst für euch ein Deckengemälde entwerfen, habe ich gehört.“

„Das stimmt. Ich dachte an ein Rundbild der zwölf Olympier. Miranda wäre eine fantastische Athene, stimmt Ihr mir da nicht zu?“

„Ohne Zweifel“, antwortete Lady Ashe begeistert.

„Und welcher Gott seid Ihr, Mylord?“, fragte Lady Monmouth lächelnd. „Der Göttervater selbst?“

„Wie kannst du nur so etwas vorschlagen“, meinte Lady Ashe entrüstet. „Er ist natürlich Apollon, der Gott der Künste. Zeus wird ihm wahrlich nicht gerecht, er ist viel zu jung.“

„Ich danke Euch, Mylady“, antwortete Thomas mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. „Wie wäre es mit Hermes? Geflügelte Stiefel könnten von Nutzen sein. Und die Rede ist wohl mehr meine Waffe als Pfeil und Bogen.“

„Auf jeden Fall solltet Ihr Lieutenant McGraw porträtieren lassen“, sagte Lady Monmouth und fasste James am Arm. „Er wäre ein vorzüglicher Ares.“

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee“, stimmte Lady Ashe ihrer Freundin zu.

„Dem muss ich mich anschließen“, meinte Thomas vergnügt, „eine wirklich fabelhafte Idee, Mylady.“

James schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Da gibt es weit bessere Kandidaten.“

„Ihr seid zu bescheiden, Lieutenant“, tadelte Lady Monmouth.

„Auch in dieser Sache gebe ich Euch recht, Mylady“, sagte Thomas.

James hatte inzwischen oft genug gesehen, wenn Thomas von einer Idee begeistert war, und dass ihm die Vorstellung, ihn auf ewig an der Decke des Hamiltonschen Stadthauses zu verewigen, gefiel, war nicht zu übersehen.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr habt noch nicht vergessen, dass Ihr mir einen Tanz versprochen habt, Mylord“, sagte Lady Ashe zu Thomas.

„Keinesfalls, Mylady, es ist mir eine besondere Ehre“, versicherte Thomas eilig und verneigte sich vor ihr. „Wollt Ihr mir derzeit den Gefallen tun, Lieutenant McGraw von unserer Idee zu überzeugen, Lady Monmouth?“

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen.“

Thomas bot Lady Ashe seinen Arm und sie hakte sich graziös bei ihm ein. James dachte daran, wie sie beide in eben dieser Pose noch vor wenigen Augenblicken durch die Flure gewandelt waren und er musste schlucken. Thomas bemerkte seinen Ausdruck und für einen kurzen Moment gestattete er sich, ihm einen Blick zuzuwerfen, der alles in sich trug, was sie sich noch vor wenigen Minuten gesagt hatten.

_Ich liebe dich._

James lächelte und Thomas ging mit Lady Ashe davon.

„Ihr solltet öfter lächeln, Lieutenant“, merkte Lady Monmouth an. „Es steht Euch, wenn es auch nicht zu dem grimmigen Ares passt.“

James wandte sich ihr wieder zu. Er hatte eine Rolle zu spielen, sie beide. _Morgen_ , dachte er und sein Lächeln blieb. _Morgen_.

„Darf ich Euch noch ein Glas Wein holen, Mylady?“

 _Morgen_.

 

 

°°°ENDE°°°

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Oneshot gehört schon irgendwie zu My truest love und könnte bei "II: Verlangen" zwischen ihrem ersten Mal und James' Gespräch mit Miranda einsortiert werden, für diejenigen unter euch, die beides gelesen haben. Aber einzeln funktioniert er hoffentlich genauso gut.


End file.
